powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Beasts Unleashed
'Beasts Unleashed '''is the first and premiere episode of ''Power Rangers Beast Morphers. This episode features the introduction of the Morph X technology as well as debuts of the Red, Blue, and Yellow Beast Morphers Rangers. Synopsis Scientists tap into the Morphin Grid, but an evil virus corrupts the technology and a new team of Power Rangers is formed to defend the Grid from evil. Plot Outside of a tower, a reporter reveals that Mayor Daniels is hours away from flipping a switch that will send clean Morph X energy coming from the Power Rangers’ Morphin Grid into many towers around Coral Harbor. At Riptide Gym, an instructor is seen teaching a karate class, noticing a student listening to music. Approaching him, he asks if the class is disturbing him. Realizing that it was sarcasm, the instructor tells his student that the only way to get better is to practice, but then his student tells him he wants something more challenging. After hearing his students’ request for lessons more challenging, the instructor throws a karate kick at his student. Just before the fight truly begins, a friend of the instructor named Ravi, referring to him as Blaze, tells him to leave his student alone. Telling Ravi otherwise, Blaze begins to fight his karate student until the students’ father comes in. Calling out to his son and karate student, Devon, Mayor Daniels comes in to retrieve his son and forces him to leave after Blaze’s other friend and Ravi realize that Devon is the mayor’s son. In a limo, Mayor Daniels is upset with his son for blowing off a job interview after he went through all the trouble of setting it up for him. After Devon tells his father he doesn’t know anything about cleaning carpets, his father tells him that he’s an expert in video games and karate and that it’s not going to take him anywhere. After Devon turns his video game device on, the mayor continues by telling him he has so much potential and that he needs to be ready. Finishing his conversation with his son, the mayor requests to be dropped off at the Grid Battleforce headquarters. Realizing his father is going to Grid Battleforce, Devon asks his father to take him in to try out a supposedly unbeatable battle simulator. Telling his son the situation at Grid Battleforce, Devon takes a picture of his father’s Grid Battleforce identification badge when his father isn’t looking and telling him to never go into Grid Battleforce. Arriving at Grid Battleforce headquarters, the Mayor enters GB headquarters and is welcomed by Betty Burke. Looking at his ID, Betty calls upon a retinal scanner to verify the Mayor’s identity. Coming in with the retinal scanner, Ben Burke starts to have trouble turning the scanner on, but once he starts trying to scan, Ben is blown back by the bright light of the scanner. Once Betty takes the scanner from Ben and scans the Mayor, Devon sneaks into Grid Battleforce headquarters while his father is blinded from the scanner. Ben comes back and continues to scan the Mayor. Meanwhile, Devon scans his picture of his father’s ID and sneaks past security. Once Mayor Daniels tells Ben to stop and asks him and Betty who he is, a low level employee in the laundry department of the Grid Battleforce, introducing herself as Zoey Reeves comes and tells them that he is the Mayor of Coral Harbor. Introducing herself to the Mayor, Zoey walks down the hall with him while moving a laundry basket, telling him of all her ideas of what to do with Morph X. On the way down the hall, Zoey is handed more laundry and tells the Mayor that she was training and later cut from the Battleforce cadet program. She concludes that she wants to solve big problems, not small problems. Hearing this, Mayor Daniels tells Zoey that she’ll go places. Commander Shaw enters and welcomes Daniels to the tour after telling Zoey to get back to work. In the laboratory, Daniels is holding a canister with a green substance, with Shaw revealing that it is Morph X. Coming from behind, a scientist introduced as Nate Silva, the chief scientist, by Commander Shaw, explains that he refined the energy from the Morphin Grid into a liquid. Realizing who he is, the Mayor recalls that he read that he was a child prodigy and came to the Battleforce when he was just 6 years old. Shaw adds that Nate discovered how to tap into the Morphin Grid when he was 10 years old as well. Revealing his predictions to Daniels, Daniels tells Nate that he worries about those outcomes. Shaw explains to Nate that Daniels thinks that what the Grid Battleforce is doing is a mistake. Daniels also adds that every monster from every dimension, such as Rita Repulsa, Sledge and Galvanax, has tried to take the Rangers’ power and rule the universe since before Nate was born. Daniels states afterwards that another monster will try and it take it again after Nate tied it up with a ribbon and that the Battleforce won’t be able to stop them. Moving on, Devon comes in disguised as a scientist, only to be caught by a security guard. The guard asks Devon if he’s in the right place, saying that he’s looking for the battle simulator. Scanning the barcode on his cart, the guard redirects Devon to a lab where three subjects are being tested on. Devon, meanwhile, goes to hide after seeing his father walk into the same room as him. After Shaw explains to Daniels that what he’s seeing is classified, Nate and Shaw explain the process of what is going to happen in the experiment, which is mutate their subjects’ DNA with animal DNA and Morph X to create Power Rangers, which excites a hidden Devon. Continuing, Nate tells Daniels that they have created Beast-X Blasters, Beast-X Sabers, Beast-X Morphers and Morph-X Keys. While Devon is looking on, he notices what looks like a computer virus enter the Morph X, much to his shock. Daniels, meanwhile, continues to look at the Morph X equipment. Nate tells him that what he has are teleporters. Nate demonstrates the power of the teleporters by teleporting a Beast-X Saber next to him. Shaw assures Daniels that the Battleforce will be ready in the event someone tries to steal the Morph X. Wanting to continue watching the experiment unfold and learn the identities of the experiment subjects, Shaw tells him that it’s classified and instead moves on to the ceremony and leaves. While Devon is still behind his father, he learns the identities of those who are about to get experimented on. Just then, Devon looks up and notices a green cobra in the Morph X container, scaring him and causing him to fall towards some barrels. Hearing the rumbling, Shaw discovers Devon and asks for his clearance badge. Approaching Devon, who is being apprehended by security guards, Blaze tells Shaw that he is Mayor Daniels’ son, surprising her. Not wanting to deal with him, Shaw tells the guard to hold him in detention. Devon tries to convince Shaw not to take him away by warning her of the snake being in the Morph X and that it is potentially a virus. Nate tells Devon that there is no virus, but Devon explains that it is already in the system. The guards escort Devon out and Shaw tells Nate to run a quick check on the computer system. While Devon is placed in a cell, Roxy and Ravi talk about how the upcoming experiment. Ravi explains that his DNA is about to be combined with that of a gorilla and turn into a hero. Roxy tells Ravi that she’s not nervous, but Ravi explains to her that they can’t be together anymore after hearing the rules, for which the rule is that “Rangers can’t date Rangers.” Reminding Ravi that he thinks that rule is stupid, Ravi tells Roxy that they can’t be together because of the rules. Upset after hearing of this and to not make things worse for Ravi, they proceed towards the experiment. Shaw, meanwhile, enters her command room and checks on Nate’s systems check, where he tells her that they are okay to work. At the ceremony, Daniels addresses the citizens of Coral Harbor and, meanwhile, Shaw activates the Grid interface to start the experiment. The experiment starts with Morph X flowing towards the subjects, but an alarm sounds and the virus reveals himself to be Evox and that he will have the Morphin Grid. Looking on in horror, Nate is ordered to abort the experiment by Shaw. Commander Shaw then orders the rest of the Grid Battleforce to evacuate. Devon escapes his cell and heads toward the Morphin Room. Not realizing what’s going on, Zoey is informed of the incident and decides to head for the Morphin Room. Hearing of Zoey’s decision, Ben and Betty decide to follow her, but they fall into a basket. In the Morphin Room, the test begins and the corrupted Morph X reaches Blaze and creates an evil avatar duplicate of him. Just as the evil Blaze avatar attacks the security guards, the corrupted Morph X reaches Roxy and creates an evil avatar just as Devon and Zoey break into the Morphin Room. Just as the Morph X prepares to reach Ravi, Devon uses a blaster and breaks the cable, saving Ravi from bearing the same fate as Blaze and Roxy, bringing annoyance to Avatar Blaze and Avatar Roxy. Being discovered for his actions, Avatar Roxy starts firing her blaster at him. Zoey jumps in and knocks Avatar Roxy out of the way with a cart. Avatar Blaze summons a sword and starts attacking Zoey and Devon. Meanwhile, Ravi goes to check on Roxy, who has fallen unconscious. Looking at the battle in anger, Ravi joins Devon and Zoey in fighting Avatar Blaze while Nate hides. While Zoey keeps Avatar Roxy busy, Devon and Ravi team up to kick Avatar Blaze back. Gathering Devon, Ravi and Zoey in the middle, Avatar Blaze and Roxy regroup. Having had enough, Avatar Roxy ties the trio in her cables before being saved by Nate, who shot a metal panel hanging from the ceiling. Looking for a solution, Nate hurries to his computer and activates the morphing sequence, turning Devon, Ravi and Zoey into Power Rangers. Using their new powers to their advantage, the Rangers discover the DNA power infused inside them. The Red Ranger discovers super speed, infused to him with cheetah DNA. The Yellow Ranger discovers high jumping abilities, given to her from jackrabbit DNA. Blue Ranger uses his gorilla strength, which he knew about in advance, to pick up barrels and throw them towards the two avatars. When the Red Ranger discovers Nate’s teleporters, the Blue Ranger tells the scientist to use his teleporters to send Avatar Blaze and Roxy as far away as possible. Ravi then keeps the avatars busy while Devon, Zoey and Nate finish preparations on the transporters. Activating the teleporters, the Rangers and Nate get down for cover while the avatars get transported elsewhere. After the fight ends, Ravi watches Roxy get put into a container for safekeeping while she’s unconscious, recalling in the process of when he told Roxy that they are Rangers and that they can’t be together at a pier. Upset at the outcome, Ravi leaves Roxy’s and Blaze’s sleep container and thanks Devon and Zoey for preventing him from being turned into an avatar. Zoey tells Ravi that she’s sorry that she and Devon couldn’t help Roxy and Blaze. Ravi apologizes to Devon for allowing him to get involved in the fight, which Devon accepts with no problems. Ravi, Devon and Zoey formally introduce themselves to each other. Commander Shaw enters for a report from Nate on the status of Blaze and Roxy, where he reports that their bodies are perfectly healthy, but their brains are in a deep sleep. Nate adds that Evox’s virus created their “evil twins” through the Morphin’ Grid and that Blaze and Roxy will remain asleep until Blaze and Roxy’s avatars are destroyed. In anticipation of the avatars returning, Commander Shaw tells Devon, Ravi and Zoey that they are going to be called upon to protect the Morphin’ Grid. Ravi jumps quickly to accept, informally addressing Shaw since Shaw is Ravi’s mother. Shaw tells Devon and Zoey that since the cheetah and jackrabbit DNA reached them, they are the Red and Yellow Power Rangers. Knowing that Roxy should be protecting the city herself, Zoey accepts the task. Devon, who did not anticipate the events since he woke up in the morning, proudly accepts the task. Informing Shaw of their decisions, Shaw tells them they have a lot to learn. Shaw then tells Ravi to take them to the battle simulator, leaving Devon excited. Cast *Rorrie D. Travis - Devon Daniels (Beast Morphers Red) *Jasmeet Baduwalia - Ravi Shaw (Beast Morphers Blue) *Jacqueline Scislowski - Zoey Reeves (Beast Morphers Yellow) *Randall Ewing - Evox (voice) *Colby Strong - Blaze & Blaze (avatar) *Liana Ramirez - Roxy & Roxy (avatar) *Abraham Rodriguez - Nate Silva *Kristina Ho - Betty Burke *Cosme Flores - Ben Burke *Teuila Blakely - Commander Shaw *Kevin Copeland - Mayor Adam Daniels *Sia Trokenheim - Muriel Reeves *Amber-Rose Henshall - Technician *JJ Fong - Mayor's Assistant *Leon Wadham - Lab Assistant *Rawiri Jobe - Officer *Paddy Leishman - Officer #2 Errors *Adam's visitor's pass suddenly appears in the next shot for Devon to take a picture of, despite it not being there in previous shots. *Devon, Ravi, and Zoey's positions change when Roxy's avatar traps them in wires. *Blaze and Roxy's bodies disappear from the shot when the three are being backed into the DNA re-sequencer. They reappear later. *When Ravi gets knocked down, the glasses on the Beast-X Morpher get knocked off as he falls. *When Blaze's evil avatar puts on his helmet, the camera doesn't properly cut to convince the viewer that he is actually putting the helmet on. He instead places in front of his face, past his neck. **This happens with other helmetless scenes as well. Notes *This is the first episode to be released under Hasbro, and is, therefore, the first episode of the Hasbro Era. This is also the first episode to use the Allspark Pictures logo. *This is the first episode to be shown at 8am EST instead of 12pm EST on Nickelodeon, a timeslot that Power Rangers had previously held since Samurai. *Mayor Daniels references 3 past villains during the episode, those being Rita, Sledge, and Galvanax. All three mentioned villains are from an era produced by Saban. *This episode uses no Go-Busters footage. *This is the first time the entire core team morph for the first time in the first episode since Mega Mission. *Evox corrupting the Morph X and creating Evil Blaze and Evil Roxy before being banished into another dimension could be seen as similar to the story of The Original Sin, where Lucifer took the form of a snake, who then tricked Adam and Eve into eating the wrong fruit and God banished them from the Garden of Eden. See Also (Story) (Story) (Nate's cameo) (Roxy's Debut) (Roxy's Battle Form Debut) (Blaze's Battle Form Debut) Category:Power Rangers Beast Morphers Category:Beast Morphers Category:Hasbro Category:Season Premieres